Guardian Angel
by DamonBourbon
Summary: Set anywhere in S3. Jenna's still alive and lives together with Ric,Jer&Elena in the Gilbert house. Damon and Elena gave up searching for Stefan since he made clear he doesn't want to be found and Klaus had other intrests than doppelgangers now. But Mystic Falls keeps new dangers: Elena is kidnapped and violated by a group of vampires that want to revenge themselves on Damon...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story. I didn't even want to publish it, but I found this document (which I wrote for fun) on an USB and hatet to just delete it.I thought that maybe someone would like it. It's only a part of it now, but if someone reviews, I'm going to upload the rest. **

**(Please be tolerant about my language, I'm German and English is not my native language.) **

_**The storie starts right away when Damon rescues Elena. I assumed Damon was stronger than the other vampires so they ended up dead.**_

_**Elena sits in a corner, terrebly frightened and confused.**_

ELENA'S POV:-

"Damon, wait! Please don't leave me alone! I'm scared..."

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here and I won't leave you. You're safe." He held me tight against his strong body, while walking home.

"You trust me?" He ask softly. I nodded lightly against his hard chest.

"Then close your eyes." I did as he told me, also because my eyes would have closed the next seconds either way. I nuzzled my face in his shirt and was pleased with the warmth I felt there.

Suddenly I felt wind and opened my eyes in surprise. We were at the boarding house. Damon brought me upstairs to his room and layed me gently into his bed. I felt miserable and got a strong feeling of throwing up, so I nearly jumped up and ran to the toilet. I throw all my breakfast and his blood up, while Damon discretely hold my hair from behind and hold me in place.

When I was done I would have fallen, but a pair of strong arms held me up, then brought me back to bed.

"Drink some water, it will help." he said while handing me a glass. I didn't even notice that he got one from the kitchen that fast. My shaking hand tried to hold it, but I wasn't able to drink this way. Rapidly Damon took it back , out of my hand, to hold it to my mouth himself.

"Hey, I'll do this for you." I looked into his eyes. I really wanted this cold water to run down my dry throat. I nodded. Softly he held my head with one hand and the glass with the other.

After I had drunk enough, he put the glass on the night stand.

"I'll go get something to treat your wounds. I'll be right back." When he left the room I let the tears roll, that I've held back unknowingly all the time.

My thoughts flew over the happenings..how Klaus tortured me..how he nearly broke my leg. My crys, my pleading for mercy. I sobbed and didn't notice that Damon came back into the room. I felt him sitting down on the bed next to me. Without saying a word he put his storng arms around me, and pulled me into his protective embrace.

"I wish I had been there earlier. I'm so sorry 'Lena." He hugged me tighter. I didn't respond. In fact I couldn't. Instead I crawled into him. I started sobbing again and didn't seem to be able to stop.

Everything had been heeled to some point already, from the blood he had given me, in the Villa were Klaus had held me in chains, before I really got conscious back.

After he carefully cleaned and bandaged the bigger wounds he put the staff back into the first aid bag on the nightgown, before he closed his arms around me to gently calm me down. He gave me some more of his blood, by holding his open wrist to my mouth. It was strange for me to do this, but Damon was very patient with me. Until I was finished he my head.

We were lying on the bed now. He still held me tight, while leaning to the headboard. I lay on his chest and he had pulled a blanket over us and gently caressed my hand with his own.

"Elena," he tried to get through to me.

"you're safe now. I promise." I calmed a bit and tried to relax more. He caressed my back now. Softly.

"I know." I whispered with a shaking voice. I closed my eyes, nuzzled my face deeper into his shirt and inhaled his unique male scent. This calmed me even more.

"I don't wanna be whiny... I -I.. " I looked into his eye and away again.

"I just never felt that much pain" he pulled me closer again, showing me I could carry on, could tell him all. He would be right there to protect me.

"They tortured me for two days-" my voice broke. "Shhh..I know, sweetheart." While going on with his try to sooth me, his male hands went down my spine.

Suddenly I stiffened and got up and out of the bed rapidly, faster than Damon was able to react I was down in the corner on the other side of the room. When he touched me in those deeper regions...not that he usually wouldn't be allowed to caress my spine a little deeper while cuddeling, ..it just remind me of the evil hands of those men, that ...used me for their pleasure.

DAMON'S POV:-

Why was she that scared of a simple touch from him? Damon first didn't got the situation. He was more than confused. Very slowly he got out of the bed and over to her. He just couldn't understand her behavior. Was she scared of HIM?

"'Lena?" He asked in a low voice, not to scare her even more.

ELENA'S POV:-

Slowly Damon made his way through the room and to my shaking and now sitting form. He came down and tried to catch my gace. When I locked eyes with him, I again calmed a little. He looked worried.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you scared..of me?"

I shook my head and crawled back into his embrace. He welcomed me again. Still gentel but more carful this time.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I mumbled exhausted. "Don't be sorry. Tell me, love."

He picked me up and brought me back into the big, soft bed in the middle of his room, tucked me in tenderly with his comfortable sheets. He again laid next to me, took me in his arms and waited for a response.

"Do you wanna tell me?" Ich crawled closer and started sobbing.

"It's just.. it's not you...I mean..you..I-it just felt like then...as if I'd be back there, with them and-" I clutched his shirt.

"I mean they were so rough and it's so different to how you touch me, but it just ...I don't know, I'm sorry, Damon..It wasn't about you, you know that, right?"

He avoided to touch my lower parts now and just held me against his body.

"I do know and understand. Don't apologize, love. You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing." His blue depths locked with my eyes and his voice was a hundred percent clear about his statement.

"I won't touch you. And I would rather die than hurt you in any way." I didn't respond but guess he could read in my eyes how thankful I was for everything he did for me. I mumbled a

"Thank you." through my husky voice from screaming.

But it felt unnatural how Damon held me now..his soothing meant embrace wasn't as soothing and calming anymore..because he avoided to touch me for real.

"Damon?" He looked at me with question in his eyes.

"Please don't be like this. I mean..you can touch me like you usually do..." I whispered shyly.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He explained.

"You don't. I need you to really hold me, Damon." I nearly cried again and I hated me for being so needy and weak, but I knew he understood. He always did.

"Ok." He sounded warm and encouraging. Now he really wrapped his arms around me and massaged my back tender with his strong hands. I sighed satisfied for the moment and closed my eyes. Pressed against his body I finally felt safe enough to get caught by sleep.

The last thing I felt before I really fell into unconscious was a soft kiss on my hair.

I woke up in the middle of the night with sweat all over my body. I had a horrible nightmare which had made my breath much faster. I looked to my right and saw Damon sleeping peacefully right next to me with one arm still wrapped around me.

I decided not to wake him to calm me down a bit, but I was so exhausted that I had to do something to distract myself.

I stood up from the bed carefully not to wake the sleeping vampire and soundless walked down the hallway.

When I reached the living room I wondered why I walked away, 'cause now I was even more scared.

"Damon" I whispered. Of course he couldn't have heard me, but I wished he had, because now I realized the big dark salvator mansion was scaring the hell out of me, so that I could hear my own heart beating.

"'Lena!" Damon appeared right in front of me. Right away I searched for his soothing embrace and let myself nuzzle into his protecting strong hold.

"Hey, shhh. What's wrong, sweetheart?" He wispered softly into my ear.

"...had a nightmare ..you were sleeping..didn't wanna wake you..had to walk.." I mumbled into his chest.

"Shhh..it's ok love. I'm here. You can always wake me. I want you to do so next time! Promise?"

My heartbeat had returned to normal when he looked me in the eyes to find my answer. I nodded slightly. Pleased with that, Damon placed a kiss on my forehead and picked my still weak body up to carry me upstairs and put me back into bed. Right away I cuddled into his chest and fell asleep again.

**If you're interested in the NEXT PART you'll just have to REVIEW ;)  
**

**I'd be glad if someone reviews! Tell me what you think about my writing, and the content :))**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! IT'S MY FIRST STORY EVER! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU. AND I'D REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE A REVIEW! :)) **

**IF I GET 3 REVIEWS I'M GOING TO UPDATE INSTANTLY! C'MON IT'S MY FIRST STORY!**

DAMON'S POV:-

He watched the exhausted but so beautiful girl in his arms fall asleep faster than he'd be able to notice. He didn't know for how long he had watched her already. Maybe a minute, maybe an hour, maybe 6. But he didn't care as long as he could just hold his angel in his protecting embrace. Softly he caressed her cheek, then placed a kiss on her elegant dark hair.

He has nearly fallen asleep, when Elena started to tremble. She was having a nightmare again he thought while trying to wake her up.

"Elena! Hey, 'Lena, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open and Damon made himself ready for her reaction of a man holding her in place, but just as she looked into his eyes she started to cry and held onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Damon-" she sobbed.

"Shhhh, I'm right here, love." He held her like this till he tought she has fallen asleep again, but as her eyes began to close, she avoided it. She opened them and clung to Damon so hard that if he hadn't been a vampire, he would've hurt.

ELENA'S POV:-

"You need to sleep, love." He told me, when I tried to stay awake with all my strength.

"But I don't wanna sleep" I told him.

"I can let the nightmares go away if you trust me enough to allow me." He glanced at my necklace.

I put my hands behind my neck and tried to take it off but didn't archive it because of my still slightly shaking hands.

"Shall I?" He asked softly. I nodded. Damon took it off, but had to lean into me more than I thought and he was now very close.

It's not that it was so unusual, I mean I sleept the whole night in his arms. But this was different. Special. Our faces hadn't ever been that close and the mood had changed drastically.

When he got away from my neck our noses nearly touched. I locked eyes with him and I could feel his breath on my skin. I noticed how beautiful his lips looked like. 'How would they taste?' I thought without finding something wrong about it.

I looked into his breathtaking eyes again. He seemed to be in a trance. His blue depths gazed back with more intense than usually. I didn't know why, but I leaned in and felt his lips on mine, like I had to act like this.

I felt his arms close around me, when his soft lips gently started to move on mine. My eyes were closed and I pressed my body against his strong one. The only thought that painfully burned in my mind was that I had to taste him. I needed it like the air to breathe in this moment. It felt like my lungs wouldn't make it without him anymore.

When my tongue pleaded for entrance he groaned deeply and let me in. It seemed like time had stopped. We let our tounges dance for minutes, but it felt like only just a second had passed.

Damon tasted better than I would've ever allowed myself to imagine. Like bourbon and a little metallic, but also this rough male taste...plus this special all above taste, that was simply Damon and I loved it. I loved it so much! I could never stop having it...I moaned in his mouth and ran my fingers through his soft, raven coloured hair.

The necklace was long forgotten, when it fell to the floor. While Damon had lend over me when he took the jewelry off my neck, the position slowly changed now to him laying above me. It was all so fast that neither of us, while kissing passionately, really noticed in which direction we moved.

DAMON'S POV:-

He wasn't able to think straight, she felt so unimaginable and indescribable good, he had never felt such a feeling before. When she moaned he instinctively had to get her closer.

So now she was pressed against him but he held his weight with his arms not to hurt her. He didn't get in mind what he was doing and what it could inflict on her. He was completely in love with this new feeling of owning her mouth, having her that close. He realized that he got an erection. Yes he wanted her so bad.

ELENA'S POV:-

I felt how his member got stiff near my thigh and surprisingly it didn't bother me. No, it felt good and I noticed a tingle in my body..in lower parts of it to be exact.

Instinctively I spread my legs to feel him closer to where he belonged. That's when I had to break the kiss to finally moan his name. It felt so unbelievable good to have him at this point, but I needed more.

"Damon! Uhm.." he looked me in the eyes and I guess that was the moment he realized what we were about to do. He rolled off from me and gazed at me in shock.

"Elena! Omg, I'm so sorry..I-I didn't..I mean.. I'm so sorry!" He stuttered and held his hands in my direction in a typical 'hold on' gesture, his eyes wildly confused.

I lay there, heavy breathing, taking in this never before experienced happening and tried to calm myself a little. I got up a bit and looked him in his wonderful eyes. Then his words hit me. He said he was sorry. He was sorry for touching me, for kissing me, for nearly...making love to me.

**PLEASE REVIEW! C'MON IT'S MY FIRST STORY EVER!**

** I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY WRITING! :D**

** AND I HAVE TO KNOW IF SOMEONE IS READING IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TANK YOU FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! (FORTUNATELY I SPEAK AND UNDERSTAND A LITTLE SPANISH, TOO ;) )**

**AS I PROMISED, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT IT MATCHES THE STORYLINE BEST THIS WAY. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**

DAMON'S POV:-

"Is it...because I'm damaged? Because I'm...used or something?" She asked shyly while looking at him with her doe eyes and then to the ground.

He could read something in them. At first he wasn't sure what it was, but then he knew it: it was pain. The pain of rejection. She thought he had rejected her!

Yeah, kind of he had, but absolutely NOT because he wanted to! He just couldn't do this to her. He didn't even know how he could've let it come so far, but he lost control as soon as he felt this wonderful soft innocent lips and hands on hid body.

She was so perfect. Too perfect for him, too perfect for anyone else and he would not do this to her when the fuckin' rape (he couldn't even think about it without getting that angry) wasn't that long ago.

He didn't want to hurt her physically and emotionally. THAT'S why he had to reject her and nothing else!

"No! No, no, no, 'Lena! Of course not!" He took one of her hands carfully in his and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I wish I could just do it..." He tried not to scare her but stay with the truth.

"I wish I could make love to you right now, and obviously I want you so bad that I loose control when you just touch me."

Her eyes got softer. The tears that stood in them for...it seemed to be for ever..slowly went back a bit.

"I just think you're not ready now.. I mean..the..IT is not that long ago. First I didn't wanna hurt you and second I don't want you to regret anything." She nodded in understanding and finally he could breath out in relief and pull her gently into his embrace.

ELENA'S POV:-

"I'd never be sorry to love you if it wasn't for you." He whispered in a low voice near my ear. It felt wonderful now while knowing the reason for his actions.

"Damon?" I asked. We were lying comfortable close in each other's arms now.

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

She looked directly into his eyes. He lent over to her and tender layed his lips on hers to feel this sensation again.

After we kissed passionately but taking it slow what felt like only about two minutes I must have fallen asleep in his arms again. Because when I woke up I layed warm and protected against his chest.

**REMINDER FOR REVIEWS (KEEP ME GOING) ;)**

**AND I'D REALLY APPRECIATE SOME FEEDBACK ON MY LANGUAGE. (SINCE I HAVE NO IDEA IF IT SOUNDS CORRECT) THANKS :))**

**MAYBE SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK ABOUT LAST EPISODE! I COULDN'T GET IT OFF MY MIND... POOR DAMON O.O AND DO YOU THIK ELENA IS GOING TO GET TORTURED BEFORE ANYONE CAN SAFE HER? OMG, SO EXITED FOR NEXT THURSDAY!  
**


End file.
